1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a high torque output drive system, more particularly to an output drive system which utilizes a fluid, such as water, to provide a high torque to a force-output shaft for outputting rotational energy for a desired end use.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the fast development of high technology in recent years, there are growing demands for electricity. Nowadays, electricity is generated mainly from nuclear energy and fossil energy. However, there are ensuing problems, such as generation of an ozone hole, global warming, nuclear waste disposal, radioactive waste and substances, etc. In view of foreseeable energy shortage and the global awareness of environmental protection, finding new non-polluting substitute energy sources has become an imperative, and techniques of using solar energy, wind, and hydraulic power have been proposed, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,083,536, 6,227,803, and 5,230,215. However, electricity generation using such natural resources is unstable and inefficient.